


You're my future.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [53]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, Poetic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'I do' kiss prompt.~Not in a million years would he picture his life ending up so perfect. The memories of the past few years flash before his eyes in a whirl of red and yellow. Laughs, smiles- a whole lot of him falling to the ground after miss stepping during training. The falling in his training bared no intensity compared to the falling his heart endured with the love of his life. He took a turn when he met the girl many would consider a goddess, and like many others before and after him, he found himself in love with her. The only difference with him, was that in due time, she loved him back.





	You're my future.

Jaune doesn’t know where he’d be without Pyrrha; doesn’t dare think about it either. The only thing he allowed himself to think about in regards to her was where they’d go next. Where their love would bring them, and as it would seem, it led them here, to this alter in front of a beautiful lake. Nothing would compare to Pyrrha’s beauty though as she walks down the aisle, smiling widely as a tear slides down her cheek. Jaune takes a deep breath, suddenly nervous, and he feels a hand on his shoulder, causing him to meet the proud eyes of one of his best friends. Ren knows how it feels. Standing there watching as the love of your life comes towards you, inevitably ending in the bonding of your two souls together. He smiles back at his best man, then gazing straight into loving green eyes. As she finally stops at his side, he turns, wiping her tear away and grasping her hands. Their vows go smoothly, Jaune’s previous nervousness and fear of forgetting all the words he’d planned being pointless. After what feels like an eternity, the million dollar question is asked. “ Do you, Jaune, take Pyrrha, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” 

Jaune smiles. The answer is so easy, despite the fact that this was a day that Jaune never thought would come. Not in a million years would he picture his life ending up so perfect. The memories of the past few years flash before his eyes in a whirl of red and yellow. Laughs, smiles- a whole lot of him falling to the ground after miss stepping during training. The falling in his training bared no intensity compared to the falling his heart endured with the love of his life. He took a turn when he met the girl many would consider a goddess, and like many others before and _after _him, he found himself in love with her. The only difference with him, was that in due time, she loved him back. 

He remembers the sinking feeling in his heart as he watched her, following the steady rise and fall of her chest, when she fell into a coma after the fight with Cinder. He recalls not ever leaving her side, despite Ren and Nora’s efforts him to get him to do so. Remembers the excitement overwhelming him as she finally blinked her eyes open days later. He remembers the first confession, the first kiss, the first ‘I love you’, the first _everything. _He remembers Pyrrha encouraging him to get up again after he failed, remembers her kissing him out of happiness when he lit up as bright as the stars upon succeeding. He remembers taking her hand gently, using his semblance to heal her after she took some heavy blows in a fight. Remembers the concern furrowing her brows as she patched _him _up after much of the same. 

Pyrrha was everything to him ever since he laid eyes on her- even since she smiled at him for the first time. He recalls the dread that filled him as he realized he was falling, remembers the thoughts that he was _so _out of her league. He also remembers her proving that otherwise, boosting his morale and feelings of self-worth. Yes, lots of his past consisted of falling in various ways.

Most of all, he remembers her face when he fell to one knee in front of her, his eyes shining brightly as he ran a hand through his windswept hair. Remembers mentally yelling at himself not to drop the ring in the sand. Pyrrha had been stunned, _shocked, _and she’d said yes immediately. As Jaune slid the ring onto her finger, he cried. Another thing Pyrrha taught him was that it was okay to cry, it was okay to let yourself feel as long as you don’t let those feelings guide you astray. 

Jaune thinks he may have failed in that regard, but he doesn’t care, if being led astray meant being led to her. The path he had been going down wasn’t working anyway, and would’ve led to his ultimate demise. Pyrrha’s love and guidance have always pulled him in the right direction, towards the light- towards _love, _patience and care. “I do,” he says without hesitation, and Pyrrha smiles _so _brightly.

When asked the same question, Pyrrha chokes on her words- happiness becoming too much for her to handle. “I-I _do.”_

Jaune feels giddy. He knows what happens next. So does Pyrrha. She raises a hand, ever so gentle, to cup his cheek, exhaling a shaky breath as Jaune receives the traditional: “You may now kiss the bride,”

Jaune doesn’t like to be cliche, doesn’t like how there are thousands before him that have done and said the exact same thing. But hes doesn’t care. He _is _cliche when he thinks that he doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans forward, effectively sealing their fate with one another, and presses his mouth to hers. He feels the curve of her lips tug up into a smile against him, feels his own do the same. He hears everyone clapping- and he’s thankful for all the friends that have helped them get there, but he drowns them out anyway. This moment is about him and _Pyrrha, _and he just loves her so much. 

Jaune blinks his eyes open slowly after pulling away. He zeroes in on stunning emerald eyes, and sees his future.


End file.
